Alvin and the chipmunks book I:THE LOST CITY
by pink angel n
Summary: what will you do if you came back and found that your dad is kidnapped by dangerous crimnals you find a lost cityand meet new and old chipmunks who help you in your adventure but of course all we care about is what will the chipmunks do A B,S J and T E but I won't lie may containA B more than the others but for the other couple's fan also try it
1. Chapter 1

chapter1:missing

It was a normal day at school but it was the last day before the spring break and it was finally over six furry chipmunks stood in front of the school gate waiting for their father\manager to come they stood in silence until Alvin said" ah were is Dave two hours had passed and he still didn't show up yet" Simon looked at him and said "Alvin it have only been ten Minutes " "ya but it felt like two hours " said Alvin "Alvin has a point Simon I mean Dave was never late before "said Jeanette " ya but what can we do about it ?" asked Simon "maybe we should wait if Dave didn't show up we walk home "Suggested Brittany the others agreed they waited for another half hour when Dave didn't show up they walked home they were about to enter throw a chipmunk sized door 'Dave made it for them' but they heard a sound from the back garden "what was that?"asked Theodor as he got behind Simon " one way to find out "said Alvin as he started walking towards the back garden the other chipmunks followed him then they saw a blond girl lying on the ground "AH jungle monster" shouted Theodore as he ran behind Simon" Theodore for the last time there is no such thing called jungle monster this is just Claire" said Simon then suddenly they all shouted" CLAIRE" "what?"asked Claire as she started to open her eyes and rise from the ground there was a bruise on her forehead "ah my head hurts" "Claire what happened?" asked Eleanor "I don't know I was going for a walk when I heard strong crashing noise coming from Dave's house when I got near I heard a scream so I rushed to the front door but it was locked then I rushed to the kitchen door but then I fell and someone hit me with that brick " she finished pointing at a cubic brick on the ground instead of saying something they rushed to the front door and the chipmunks entered throw the chipmunk sized door and closed it " hey guys" shouted Claire the "hehe sorry" said Theodore "step back" said Brittany as she ran towards the door and the did a triple jump in the air landing perfectly on the door knob she then turned it allowing Claire to enter when they entered they found the house in the miss every thing was scattered on the floor but there was no sign for Dave they separated looking for him but he was no where to be found "guys over here " shouted Alvin they looked at him he had a note in his hand he read it out loud

Dear chipmunks

Old school we know but we have Dave if you want him back you better pay us 2000000 dollars you have 24 hours to pay them or else

And there was a black card that had a red x mark on it

"What should we do?" asked Jeanette "I will call the police" said Claire as she ran to the phone and called the police they came and started to ask people about what happened " please sir did you find out who kidnapped Dave ?"asked Theodor " well Unfortunately kid no we don't know who did it we never saw this card before but we well look around as for know you better get some rest" said a cob as he opened the door and got out at that time Toby came "I came as soon as you called " said Toby "well guys I guess I have to go now please call me if you found some thing " said Claire as she opened the door and closed it "what can we do now" asked Eleanor "can't you guys just pay the money ? I mean I am sure that you have plenty " asked Toby as he sat on one of the chairs "we have but sadly we can't Dave put all the money we earned in a bank and he is the only one that can take them from it " explained Jeanette "Simon they'll find Dave right" asked Theodore as he jumped near on the table that Simon was sitting on working on the laptop "well Theodore I looked in the internet for criminals that leaves a card like this but I found nothing" answered Simon" well I think we should look for Dave by our selves " suggested Alvin holding the card "but how we don't know any thing about criminals " asked Jeanette "maybe but I know someone who knows " said Brittany as she hopped from the chair she was sitting on and headed towards Alvin and took the card from his hand "you don't mean….." asked Jeanette Brittany nodded "oh no" said Eleanor "oh yea" said Brittany then she looked at Toby" Toby you're staying here tonight 'cause tomorrow we are going for a ride " said Brittany with a devil smirk on her face "why do I have a bad feeling about this" asked Toby "because she smirking the same smirk that Alvin do when he have a plane on mind" answered Simon a bet scared from her smirk "we're domed " muttered Toby but loud enough for Simon to here "oh yea" agreed Simon


	2. Chapter 2

**well I want to say sorry for the bad summary 'cause **

**I 'm not good at them and this is my first story so **

**be easy and I have a question I already have all the**

** oc's that I need all I want is a name of the city that **

**the chipmunks are going to so if you have an idea **

**chapter well be short**

**related characters**

**so here with the chapter**

**chapter 2:old George and Kevin **

"Brittany can you tell me what are we doing **IN A**

**PRISON** "shouted Alvin as he waved his hands while

Brittany talked to the officer then she hopped of the table

and followed the officer to the ' you now the place where

they talk to each other throw a phone sorry I don't know

it's name' "I mean come on I am sure that the guy who

kidnapped Dave will be out of prison" Alvin said the last

part slowly while he and the others followed Brittany

seemed to ignore Alvin when Jeanette saw that she

decided to speak for here " don't worry guys Brittany

knows what she is doing " explained Jeanette " is that why

she took us to a prison and actually is getting us to meet

a real prisoner "asked Simon took of his glasses and

started cleaning them " ya I mean I am the one with the

crazy ideas but even my creaziest Idea was never that

crazy " stated Alvin "Alvin it's the most crazy idea not

what you said " Simon corrected him " yea and prisoners

are evil " said Theodore as he caught up with the others

on the table that has the phone as Brittany took the

phone and placed it on the table" don't worry Theo this

prisoner is really nice " said Eleanor as she hopped on the

table as held Theodore's hand and they smiled as each

other " yea nice hehe "said Alvin then an old man came he

had grey messy hair he looked messy and he needed to

shave he was wearing the prison's suit when he saw

them of course mostly the chippettes he smiled an said"

girls" "old George " they shouted happily "how are you

little on?" he asked looking at Eleanor " hehe I am fine "

she replied "and what about you Jean ?" he asked looking

at Jeanette " I am ok " " yea, yea look let's cut the chit

chat we need a favor from you George " said Brittany

"o.k. ask any thing unless it have some thing to do with

money "replied old George "not really" said Brittany

"we're looking for Kevin" said Jeanette "ooh now I see"

he said while eyeing Brittany with a smirk on his face

Brittany started blushing " oh no no no it's not what you

think it's just that our adoptive father has been kidnapped

by an unknown criminal gang and we think Kevin might

know that gang "she said a bit quickly "mhm ok I will

give you his address " he said not believing what she said

he said the address and Jeanette took out a chipmunk

sized notebook and pen and started writing the address

down after she finished they were about to leave when old

George "by the way Brittany Kevin came a week ago he

asked about his sweet thang" he said with a smirk "

Brittany's face turned red once more but continued to

walk away Alvin looked at Brittany face and he found

himself starting to get annoyed he didn't like Brittany

reaction or that old man's way of talking _'there must be _

_something behind that Kevin guy'_ he though but he didn't

know what but one thing he knew he didn't like it

**well that's it for this chapter hope you like it and looks like Alvin will have a little competition if you know what I mean so any way I want you to use your imagination and tell me what well happen next the best answer well get a copy of the next chapter any way bye **


End file.
